personaggifamosiitalianifandomcom-20200214-history
Rocco Siffredi
Rocco Siffredi, nome d'arte di Rocco Antonio Tano (Ortona, 4 maggio 1964), è un attore pornografico, scrittore, regista, produttore cinematografico e stilista italiano, attivo anche nel cinema non hardcore. La sua carriera di attore porno inizia nel 1984 e, se si eccettua una breve pausa di due anni in cui si dedica all'attività di modello, prosegue ininterrottamente fino al 2004, quando Siffredi la dichiara terminata a venti anni esatti dall'esordio. Tuttavia nel 2007 sono pubblicati 7 suoi film inediti e fino al 2011 Siffredi continua a comparire in molti film da lui diretti. Finora è apparso in più di 400 pellicole. Noto al pubblico soprattutto come attore, Siffredi è anche regista e produttore di film hard. Ha creato una propria casa di produzione, la Rocco Siffredi Production. È sposato dal 1993 con la ex-collega Rózsa Tassi (già Miss Ungheria) incontrata al Festival di Cannes del 1993, dalla quale ha avuto due figli. Insieme a lei, conosciuta in Italia con lo pseudonimo di Rosa Caracciolo, ha interpretato anche alcuni film. Il suo nome d'arte deriva da quello di Roch Siffredi, protagonista del film gangster Borsalino and Co. interpretato da Alain Delon. Biografia Dopo aver lavorato da quando aveva 16 anni nella Marina mercantile, nel 1982 raggiunge il fratello Edoardo Bergis a Parigi, aiutandolo nel ristorante a gestione familiare. Nel 1984, in un locale a luci rosse francese, incontra Gabriel Pontello, pornoattore degli anni ottanta, che gli apre le porte dell'hard: Rocco viene presentato al produttore Marc Dorcel ed al regista Michel Ricaud. Belle d'Amour è il suo primo film hard. L'amore per Tina, una giovane modella inglese, gli fa abbandonare il set cinematografico ed intraprendere la carriera di modello già tentata in giovanissima età. Rocco diventa indossatore a Londra per l'agenzia Garwin's. Finita la storia d'amore con Tina, Rocco riceve la telefonata di Teresa Orlowsky e rientra nel mondo dell'hard. Nel 1987 recita in Fantastica Moana, al fianco della celebre collega Moana Pozzi, per la regia del celebre fotografo, regista e produttore Riccardo Schicchi, è il suo primo film italiano. Nel 1990 vola a Los Angeles: il regista John Leslie, presentatogli dal suo amico d'infanzia Marco Pe, gli affida un ruolo nel film Curse of the Catwoman, che sarà un successo. Nel 1991 a Las Vegas riceve il suo primo AVN Awards per il film di John Stagliano come migliore attore hard per scene di sesso a tre. Seguono, per la regia diAndrew Blake i film House of Dreams e Secrets. Le più importanti case di produzione europee lo chiamano per offrirgli ruoli da protagonista in film hard di alta qualità ma in un primo momento rifiuta. Gira a Roma con Alex Perry Wild Attraction, segue Gran Prix Australia di Alex di Renzy, Molitor lo sceglie come protagonista nel film Dr. Rocco Mr. Sodo, parodia del romanzo di Robert Louis Stevenson Lo strano caso del dr. Jekyll e mr. Hyde; recita anche in Portrait Passion ispirato al romanzo di Oscar Wilde Il ritratto di Dorian Gray. È il vampiro in Ejacula di Max Bellocchio, adattamento hard del celebre filone di Dracula. In Chamaleons, di John Leslie, Rocco ha la sua parte più importante della carriera: è il miglior film del regista. Nel 1992‚ al top della carriera e sempre a Las Vegas riceve tre A.V.N. e nel maggio dello stesso anno vince l'Hot D'Or di Cannes con il film The Adventures of Mikki Finn, di Jack Remy, come migliore attore straniero. Nel 1993 è nuovamente premiato a Francoforte con l'Awards dell'A.V.N. come migliore interprete dell'anno, per i film Face Dance I e Face Dance II e il già citato Chamaleons; inoltre, a maggio riceve a Cannes l'Hot D'Or come migliore attore europeo per il film Portrait Passion di Molitor. Nel 1996 vince l'Hot D'Or a Cannes come miglior regista esordiente. Nel 1997 esce uno dei suoi più importanti e famosi film Rocco e le Storie Tese - del quale fu realizzato anche un seguito - ad alto costo di produzione (con Anita Dark, Anita Blond, Rosa Caracciolo sua compagna nella vita) e l'eccezionale partecipazione del gruppo musicale Elio e le Storie Tese (ad eccezione di Feiez) come simpatico e sonoro contorno a tutto il film. Nel 1999 ha recitato in Romance, pellicola-scandalo di Catherine Breillat, nel 2001 in Amorestremo di Maria Martinelli e nel 2004 in Pornocrazia, sempre della Breillat, tre film che si discostano dal genere hard tout court, pur presentando svariate scene di sesso esplicito non simulato. Nel 2007 ha partecipato insieme alla band ska punk Le Braghe Corte, al video musicale del brano These Boots Are Made for Walkin'. Nel 2011 partecipa come attore protagonista al film natalizio di Massimo Boldi. Il caso della pubblicità della "patatina" Dopo un breve calo di popolarità, nel febbraio 2006 Siffredi ha interpretato uno [http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pubblicit%C3%A0_erotica spot pubblicitario] per le patatine fritte Amica Chips. In un'ambientazione liberamente ispirata alla "Mansion" di Hugh Hefner, celebre fondatore di Playboy, attorniato in una festa privata in piscina da molte belle ragazze in costume, Siffredi confessa che, nonostante la sua grande esperienza, non aveva mai assaggiato una patatina tanto buona. L'audace gioco di parole si basava sul fatto che uno dei numerosi nomignoli dell'organo genitale femminile sia proprio "patatina". Lo spot, anche a causa delle polemiche sollevate dal Moige, è stato censurato dal Giurì di autodisciplina pubblicitaria per volgarità, indecenza e mercificazione della donna. Ne è stata girata quindi una seconda versione, questa volta accompagnata solo dal sottofondo musicale Daddy Cool dei Boney M, in cui Siffredi assapora le patatine osservando maliziosamente e ironicamente le sue "collaboratrici". Infine è comparso in un nuovo spot simile al primo e con le stesse battute, in cui si toglie una maschera rappresentante Omar Monti, l'enigmista ex concorrente del reality''La pupa e il secchione, il quale interpreta sé stesso nella prima parte dello spot. Filmografia Premi Dal 1991, quando vinse il premio per ''Miglior scena di sesso di gruppo, Siffredi ha collezionato una quarantina di premi dell'AVN Awards, tra cui: *Miglior regista (Who fucked Rocco?) *Miglior serie continuativa di film (Rocco: Animal Trainer) *Miglior regista di video (Ass Collector) *Interprete maschile dell'anno, nel 1993, 1996 *Interprete maschile dell'anno (Film straniero), nel 2003, nel 2009, nel 2011 e nel 2012 *Miglior scena di sesso anale (The Fashionistas) Bibliografia *Patrizia D'Agostino, Rocco Siffredi. Il mito di un uomo italiano, Castelvecchi Editoria, 1998, ISBN 978-88-8210-106-0 [2] *Rocco Siffredi, Io, Rocco, Mondadori, 2006, ISBN 978-88-04-55995-5 Category:Attori pornografici italiani Category:Produttori cinematografici italiani